A Beautiful Lie
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Everyone knows Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki and Tohdoh’s stories, but what about Sugiyama Kento; the man with the bluish-green hair? What’s his take on Zero? And what if Cornelia decides to join Zero? m/m Zero/Lelouch x Kento, light Kallen x Lelouch
1. Trust

Before you begn reading this story there are a few things I'd like to mention. First of all this is kind of an AU story because it does not follow the real story line. Secondly the last battle of the first season of Code Geass has been altered. While the Black Knights did lose, no one was captured. Also Lelouch and Suzaku did have their little fight, but Lelouch won. Instead of Kallen coming to the rescue, C.C did. She used her geass on Suzaku to give Lelouch enough time to escape. He did not manage to find Nunnally. Kallen does not know the identity of Zero and Rolo does not exist. With that said, I hope you enjoy this story because I believe it's got some potential. Credits go to 30 Seconds to Mars for the title and credits go to Muse for the lyrics used at the beginning.

I do not own Code Geass, if I did...ohh the things I would have had them do....

* * *

A Beautiful Lie

**Chapter 1- Trust**

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Zero sat alone with his arms and legs crossed. Kento could only guess he was planning more strategies inside that mysterious head; plans that would bring ends to even more lives, lives like his friend Inoue. Kento's fists balled up as anger pulsated through his veins. Everyone was still angered about Princess Euphemia's trick. They kept fuming on about how she could ever do such a thing. How's, why's and bitch seemed to be the favorite words from the Black Knights. Kallen approached Kento's side and gently nudged him. "You're staring," she stated.

"Oh. I was just thinking."

"About?" Kallen ventured.

"Well, everything's going to really change now."

"Don't you want that? Japan will finally be free! With Zero as our leader we can do anything!" Kento made a pained face and gently pulled Kallen along with him as they walked away from Zero's earshot.

"Can we really? Zero's just one man! Don't get me wrong, I have respect for the guy, and I do believe he's very good at what he does, but I think Cornelia is going to be on his tail for killing Euphemia now more than ever."

"Zero's defeated Cornelia before. He can do it again."

"I guess…" Kento looked for something else to say, and fast, "I'm glad you're so passionate about this. Naoto would be proud." Kallen blushed and looked away as she remembered her beloved brother who died trying to free Japan.

"Really?" Kallen's eyes looked hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm sure Zero's going to want you sitting beside him soon. He seems to play favorites with you."

"Hey Kento! I'm just his bodyguard."

"Are you not the slightest bit curious as to what's under that mask?" Kento asked.

"Of course I'm curious, but I'm not going to be like everyone else and try to force him to take it off."

"What if one day he does and he's some old ugly guy with missing teeth?"

"Kento, I'm going to punch you," Kallen said teasingly.

"Maybe he's missing pieces of his face?"

"_Kento!_" Kallen sat down next to Zero startling the man.

"Oh! Sorry!" Zero didn't respond though, he stood up, and all eyes turned to him, but he said nothing. He walked away and out of sight.

"I wonder what's going on in that head of his," Ohgi mused.

"That was…odd," Kallen said as she watched as C.C followed the man down the hall and into his room.

* * *

"Lelouch, you're troubled," C.C said as she squeezed Cheese-kun tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lelouch turned his face into his pillow and allowed tears that needed to fall slide down onto the pillow.

"Lelouch…" C.C didn't know what else to say. She knew that the Geass was starting to effect his emotions. She knew he was starting to feel lonely and bitter. "I'm going to ask that one guy to make me some pizza." Lelouch didn't say anything nor did he move. His silent tears continued to pour from his eyes.

_'Nunnally, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphie…I've become a monster.' _

* * *

Kento was sitting with the rest of the Black Knights as they ate. Most of them were finished conversing about Euphemia and her massacre of the Japanese. Kento didn't seem too hungry though, he pushed his food around on his plate as he thought about the day. It looked so promising. Why did it have to go so wrong? He remembered back to when Inoue's knightmare blew up right before his eyes, he remembered everyone screaming about where Zero went off to. _'He never did tell us where he went!'_ He looked around as some of the Black Knights were joking and teasing. How could they just go back to normal so fast when so many had died? They had just returned from battle not but a few hours ago! How could they be so happy? "Are you finished eating?" asked a very uncaring voice. Kento looked up to see the girl with the long green hair; C.C.

"I guess so," he answered. Kallen looked up to see C.C talking to Kento, she watched as Kento made his way into the kitchen. C.C sat down alone and stared into space. Her facial expressions never seemed to change in Kallen's opinion. Kallen debated on going over to talk to her but thought better of it. C.C was strange, too strange for Kallen. Not long after did Kento come back with a steaming pizza as it had just been brought out of the oven. Kallen watched as Kento served the pizza to C.C. The woman didn't even thank him, she just started to eat. Kento exited the mess hall alone. He was depressed. No one seemed to be with him in his reasoning.

"Do you really think Zero had nothing to do with Euphemia's sudden decision?" Kento stopped in his tracks as he saw Tohdoh and Ohgi talking to each other.

"He said that it was a trap set up by Princess Euphemia," Tohdoh said.

"I know, I just can't help but speculate."

"You don't trust him either do you?" Tohdoh asked with a hint of a smile wanting to play at his lips. Ohgi scratched the back of his neck nervously and smiled.

"I want to. It's just hard sometimes. I mean, after I was shot, I heard that he was gone and you were in command."

"Trusting someone who doesn't trust you can be difficult," Tohdoh reasoned as he crossed his arms.

"He doesn't trust us?" Ohgi found the statement to be a little unsettling.

"How could he? He's a wanted criminal all throughout Britannia. Any of us could easily decide to turn him in."

"Yeah, but then Britannia would question that person if he did or didn't have anything to do with the Black Knights."

"I'm sure if you're the right kind of person, you can negotiate Zero's life for your own."

"What are you two talking about?" Kallen announced angrily. "Why are you talking about turning Zero in?"

"Kallen, we're not talking about that! We're talking about why he doesn't show us his face."

"Oh." Kallen walked up to the two men still wearing a stern look on her face. "It's not a good idea to speak of such things. What if someone was listening and didn't bother to listen to the entire conversation. You're ass would be turned into Zero before you had the chance to explain yourself."

"I'm sure Zero would understand if he just waited to hear an explanation," Kento said as he showed himself.

"You were listening in too?" Ohgi asked flabbergasted.

"Sorry, I heard you two talking about Zero, and I wanted to listen."

"You don't trust him either," Tohdoh stated. Kento didn't answer; he couldn't seem to formulate anything remotely intelligent to say.

"It's ok Kento; I already heard this story from you earlier. We should all be heading off to our rooms now. It's getting late and we all need our rest." Kallen smiled to everyone before she made her way to her room. Ohgi nodded and he and Tohdoh made their ways to their rooms. Kento stood in the hallway alone. Occasionally people would walk by, but they didn't talk to him. It was almost like he wasn't there. C.C saw him from down the hall and decided to do the same. She walked by but looked at Kento's sad face, deciding that it would be a good idea to inform Lelouch.

* * *

"The guy who cooks pizza for me seemed troubled," C.C said as she entered Lelouch's room. Judging by Lelouch's appearance, he seemed to have slightly gotten over his previous break down.

"Kento?" Lelouch asked for clarification.

"I guess, he's got the bluish-green hair."

"C.C, you need to start being more social. There's a reason why not many people like you."

"They all think I'm sleeping with you."

"Let them. You and I know the truth."

"I thought we were talking about why they didn't like me," C.C said emotionlessly.

"Oh, you were answering me. No, I was referring to your lack of communication to everyone else."

"Mm. I'm going to bed. Good night Lelouch."

* * *

Kento adjusted his eyes to the bright light of the computer as he sat in the darkness of his room. He pulled up pictures of Zero, articles of Zero and live recordings of the masked man making speeches to the world. "He's got good charisma; it would be easy to miss something he says if one were just entranced." Kento flipped through the pictures on the internet pertaining to Zero. "He's small, and thin. Either he's an old man or he's a teenager. Zero, who are you really?"

-------

A/N- Review and I'll return the favor!!


	2. Deceit

Credits to 30 Seconds to Mars for lyrics. I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

A Beautiful Lie

**Chapter Two- Deceit**

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Everyone gathered in the lounge room as Zero watched as Princess Cornelia announced that she would declare war on every single Eleven until Zero was turned in. She said that she would destroy every ghetto, throw every Eleven inhabited area upside down until Zero was found. Zero found the whole broadcast rather humorous. All the Japanese would now be completely persuaded that Britannia was evil if they hadn't already. _'Cornelia, you've lost it, haven't you?'_ Ohgi clenched his teeth. War on all Japanese would mean civilians dying. Would Britannia be willing to go that far just to have Zero in custody?

"What are we going to do Zero?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll show ourselves in an area that isn't overwhelmed with people. That way, civilian causalities will be minimal; she and her army will come. Let me take care of her, she's lost her mind; she wont be a problem." Zero left the room in his usual grace. Everyone seemed to have mixed feelings. Ohgi ran after Zero, wincing as the wound from the bullet seared in pain.

"Zero!" he shouted. Zero turned around and faced Ohgi. "Our ranks are injured! I'm injured! We can't jump into this immediately, but at the same time, if we don't people will die!"

"You're contradicting yourself. What plan do you have?"

"We need to heal up, and replenish our knightmares! But we have to do it quickly!"

"I still cannot see a plan," Zero's voice was strong, and to be honest, he was getting quite annoyed.

"Then make one! That's what you're good at!" Ohgi yelled. Zero didn't respond for a moment.

"Ohgi, you'll stay behind. The rest of us will go into battle with Cornelia. I've already got knightmares waiting." Ohgi was stunned and angered. He didn't want to be treated like a child!

"Wait!"

"What?!" Zero's voice boomed in anger.

"I'm coming too!" From under Zero's mask Lelouch smiled, there was the Ohgi that he knew.

* * *

Schneizel stared at Cornelia in anger. He wanted to backhand her but decided that his words would sting harder. "What you did was foolish! How could you allow your emotions to get the better of you? Do you realize that's what Zero wants?" Cornelia stared at the floor like a puppy being scolded. "The relationship with the Elevens are already terrible! Now you've furthered that to a whole new level! Zero has beaten you! Do you understand? Zero has won!" Kanon stood in the corner of the room. He was shocked to put it frankly; he had never seen Prince Schneizel so worked up. The pink-haired man watched as Cornelia just took it like a weakling. It was disgusting. She was supposed to be strong and here she was, whimpering like a dog. Disgusting.

"Sch-" Cornelia was cut off before she could say anything.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia, I hereby place you under arrest for treason!" Kanon looked up in surprise, as did Cornelia. "Arrest her." Two Britannian soldiers grabbed a hold of Cornelia and took her away as she kicked and jerked.

"Schneizel! I'll kill you for this! I swear I'll kill you for this!"

"As much as I dislike questioning you, Your Highness, but was that necessary?" Kanon asked as he approached the prince.

"I can't have her in the way anymore. She's become a hindrance; her mind is no longer there. It died along with Euphemia.

* * *

Zero was getting into his knightmare when a world-wide broadcast by Schneizel could be heard coming from the screen in the cockpit. Zero took off his mask and watched as Schneizel's piercing blue eyes gazed into the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen of Britannia, I am broadcasting all over the world currently to bring you some unfortunate news." Schneizel made a pained face, as if the news he was going to be delivering actually made him upset. Lelouch laughed in disgust. "Princess Cornelia has been placed under arrest for treason. In her previous statement on broadcast as you all remember she threatened not only the lives of Elevens, but of Britannians as well. She was planning to kill civilians of all races and we could not allow that. Rest assured however, she will not be put to death. But her punishment has not been officially decided yet. I am terribly sorry I had to give you all this news. It saddens my heart to know that my own sister would try to bring such atrocities to all of you, my beloved citizens. However Zero, sleep with your eyes open, for I am now your opponent!" Lelouch's eyes widened in madness and a smile crossed his face as he began to laugh softly at first and gradually it became stronger, and stronger.

"Well, it looks like we'll no longer need to be going to battle now," Lelouch said as he exited his knightmare. Kallen, Ohgi, and everyone stared now at Zero, awaiting orders. "Relax, Schneizel isn't going to attack anyone for now. Go enjoy yourselves." Kallen followed Zero from the hanger to his private quarters. "I think I'm safe now Kallen, you don't need to continue guarding me here."

"That's not it, Zero…I want…to talk to you." Lelouch noticed the quivering voice. He smiled from under his mask.

"Come in then." He motioned for her to step inside. Kallen looked around for C.C but she wasn't anywhere.

"Where's C.C? Doesn't she share this room with you?"

"I don't know where she is. But I'm sure she's fine."

"What is…C.C…to you?" Kallen asked as a deep blush crept up her cheeks. Lelouch was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a question.

"She's my accomplice. Secretly, she and I are calling the shots together."

"So, do you mean to say that Ohgi is actually third in command?"

"No, I mean that C.C helps me decide if my plans are doable or not. Occasionally I'll plan a strategy that is impossible and could only work in theory. But C.C and I have a close bond."

"Is she your lover?"

"Are you jealous?" Kallen's eyes widened. She didn't expect such a quick reply, and that reply of all! "It's ok, I understand. I give you special attention because of your talents, I do like you Kallen, and to answer your question, no, she's not." Relief and flattery mixed in unison on the girl's face.

"How old are you?"

"Kallen, I think those are enough questions for today," Zero said as he made his way to the door to let Kallen out.

"I'm sorry. I understand the position you are in but, we're all curious. Yesterday, Kento kept making jokes that you may be an old man, or someone with a disfigured face. I got carried away I guess."

"Kento was making jokes? C.C told me he was sad."

"Well, he is sad. At the last battle, he lost a good friend to the Britannians; Inoue."

"Oh."

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you started to show more compassion for those who have died. Especially for those you have served you. A service would be nice?"

"I don't have time for such things." Kallen was stunned. How could Zero be so cruel?

"If I died, would you still not have time for such things?" Kallen fought hard to keep the tears at bay. Zero was silent for a moment.

"Kallen, you're different from the rest."

"How so? I fight for your cause like them! I listen to your orders like them! I trust you like them!"

"No, you're wrong. They don't trust me." Kallen's eyes widened.

"How-"

"Do you honestly think I'm oblivious by all their skeptics? They stand in the halls thinking that I'm not going to walk by, talking about how they feel about me. I hear them."

"Zero-" Once again Zero interrupted her.

"It's ok. I understand their feelings. But now I'd like for you to leave. I want to be left alone."

"Zero, no matter who you are, or what you do, I'll always stand behind you."

"No you won't." Kallen was about to say something when he finished his sentence, "You'll stand beside me." A smile found its way to Kallen's lips as she left the room happily.

"Zero, you're a good person. Aren't you?" she said.

* * *

Review and story will continue, I'll also review one of your stories!


	3. Panic

I would just like to note that if something doesnt seem right you can ask me. This plot does not follow Code Geass's as I've already stated. The Knightmares used may be after the timelapse between the first and second season or they may be used during the first. Because of the plot, a certain kind of kightmare that will be revealed during this chapter is used even though I do know it does not get fully developed until a little later in the plot, (at least I think) and one type of knightmare that is being used in this story gets replaced later in the 2nd season however i kept it the original because i felt like i wanted to. No actual reason behind that one though. Sorry! haha

Credit goes to Muse for lyrics used at beginning. I do not own Code Geass

* * *

A Beautiful Lie

**Chapter 3- Panic**

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

"If Princess Cornelia is a traitor, then so am I," announced Gilbert G.P. Guilford. Kanon looked on in a state of horrified shock. The Glaston Knights and Guilford were all pleading to treason and Prince Schneizel only had them all arrested. Kanon could have overlooked the arrest of Princess Cornelia, but this was too much. The Glaston Knights were a valuable part of the army and with them gone; Zero's troops would be that much stronger.

"Your Highness?" Kanon asked.

"Yes Kanon?"

"I think this is a bad idea."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I understand that, but without the Glaston knights, Zero will-"

"Kanon, have I ever let this country down?"

"No, but…"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

* * *

"Did you hear? Guilford and all the Glaston knights were taken into custody!"

"Yeah, they're also being arrested for treason!"

"Wow, Schneizel is an idiot!" Zero listened as all his Black Knights gossiped to each other. He stood up and motioned for everyone to be silent.

"Everyone! We are going to break Cornelia and her knights out!" Silence. Kento's eyes widened in horror; she'd kill Zero for killing Euphemia! It was madness. Kallen seemed to be thinking the same thing because she was the first one to speak up.

"But she hates you Zero!"

"I think I can offer her something more valuable than my life." A wicked smile spread across Lelouch's hidden lips.

* * *

Cornelia and her knight Guilford were across each other in the cells. Cornelia had anger fuming throughout her body. She would kill Schneizel for this! "Princess?" Guilford offered.

"Guilford?" she said weakly.

"I'll be with you until death, no matter what."

"Guilford…thank you, because I think I've come up with the worst but most amazing idea I've ever had." Guilford looked upon his princess in curiosity. "If he wants a traitor…I'll give him one." Guilford's expression didn't change. He'd follow his princess anywhere, even if it was into a building full of opposing forces and they were both doomed to die, he would still follow her.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for battle. Zero had announced the plans the next morning that the Black Knights were going to ambush the Britannian jail and get Cornelia out. Kento was having trouble with his zipper on his uniform. It would only go up so far, exposing his creamy skin. Kallen looked over from the corner of her eye and blushed like crazy. Zero was helping Kento with his uniform! _'Kallen! Get a grip! Kento is attractive but for all I know Zero could be an old man!'_ As Zero walked away to get into his knightmare with C.C, Kallen looked over once again at Kento. His face was beet red. _'What's he thinking about?'_

"Kallen!" Zero said. She looked over and attempted to pretend like she saw nothing. "I'm going to need you to come with me. I have a feeling the Lancelot is going to make an appearance tonight."

* * *

"Your Highness, the Black Knights are approaching the jail," Kanon said calmly. What was Zero thinking? Was he trying to break Cornelia out?

"Let them. The Knights of Round are protecting the jail. Tonight, Zero will fall." Kanon wanted to believe his master but it was hard. The pink-haired man knew of Zero's amazing ability to win when all odds were against him, and without the Glaston Knights, it seemed that he would win, and easily.

"Kanon, you've looked sad recently. What's going through that head of yours?" Prince Schneizel asked. Kanon looked up, startled.

"I'd rather not say."

"You're upset with me aren't you?"

"It's not that. And please don't make me say anymore. I dislike thinking these thoughts let alone actually saying them."

"As a friend to a friend, please tell me your thoughts on what I'm doing." Kanon was surprised at the statement. Friends? They were…friends?

"I just think losing the Glaston Knights was a bad move on your part, and I fear that we will lose tonight."

"Zero is amazing, isn't he?" Schneizel said as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Ohgi and his squad were fighting the Sutherlands that came out of the building. Kallen was flying alongside Zero and C.C. Everything was going according to plan, until…_Crash!_ The Shinkirō was pulled back as a slash harken was recoiled.

"Zero! I'll _kill_ you this time!" Kururugi Suzaku said as he and the Lancelot maneuvered to fly in front of the Shinkirō. Lelouch allowed a smile to spread across his face. It almost wasn't fair to the Britannians. Everything was becoming so perfect.

"We engage him now?" C.C asked as she closed in the distance maneuvering the Shinkirō into a thrust kick. The Lancelot dodged but Suzaku was taken back by surprise as the Shinkirō twisted quickly and unleashed a powerful prism-like beam.

"No! No not yet! I just got started!" Suzaku said as he watched all his stats go down to zero.

"Suzaku get out of there now!" yelled Cecil. Suzaku groaned in anger as he pressed the eject button as the Lancelot exploded.

"NOO! My Lancelot!" Lloyd said as he fell to his knees. Cecil placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"It's ok, it's just in a few pieces. At least Suzaku got out alive, so when the repairs are complete he'll be able to use it!" Lloyd just looked up at the women and wore a face of pure misery.

"My Lancelot!"

"That worked out almost to easily. Kallen! Stay here and battle off the Mordred! I'm going inside!"

"Yes Zero!" Kallen engaged the Mordred head on.

Anya wore her bored expression as usual and said, "Oh. I guess you're my opponent then."

* * *

"I knew he'd come," Cornelia said as she heard the blasts and shots of gunfire from outside.

"Princess Cornelia, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Guilford asked. It pained him to betray Britannia, but for the sake of his princess, he would do anything.

"Oh yes. I'm very sure." Gunfire could be heard from down the hall and all the guards left their positions.

"All of you, die!" Lelouch said as the slide on his helmet moved to expose his Geassed eye. The guards all stopped moving and began shooting each other. No one dodged as the bullets pierced though their skin, ripping bits and pieces of flesh off from their doomed bodies.

"Zero!" Guilford announced in shock. He knew Cornelia was hoping that Zero would get them out, but he didn't actually believe Zero would really do it!

"Cornelia, you look good in that attire," Zero said as he motioned to the prison garments that the princess wore. Cornelia smiled wickedly. "You have two choices Cornelia. Die here, or join me."

"You think I'd pass up a chance to kill Schneizel with my own hands?" Cornelia said as she stood up. "I'll join you Zero!"

"As will I," Guilford said as he too stood up. "So will I's" could be heard throughout the entire hall as all the Glaston Knights agreed to join Zero along with Cornelia. From under Zero's mask, Lelouch was sporting his maddened smile. Everything was too perfect that he almost wanted to beg to make things more interesting!

"Follow me then," Zero said as he unlocked everyone's cells. "Do all know where your Gloucesters are being stored?"

"Yes, but security will most likely be guarding them," Guilford answered.

"Then let's go find them!" Zero turned around and ran back to his knightmare. C.C jumped out of one of the cockpits and looked at the amount of people Lelouch managed to convince to join him.

"All of them? Did you use your geass?" she asked.

"I didn't have to. Cornelia was already willing to follow me. Guilford?" Guilford straightened up as Zero turned to him. "You along with C.C will locate and retrieve your Gloucesters. Take some of your men with you. Cornelia, you'll be joining me in my Shinkirō until they safely secure your Gloucester." Cornelia nodded in understanding. "C.C, take these." Zero motioned to a large box that was at the foot area in Zero's cockpit. "They're guns, all the Glaston Knights will be given one. So line up and then follow Guilford!" One by one they all caught their guns and ran, shooting at Sutherlands that they once thought of as allies, now enemies.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Kanon said as he walked into the room. Schneizel was looking out the window. He could hardly see the smoke from the defeated knightmares. "Princess Cornelia, Lord Gilford and the Glaston Knights have all escaped. They are heading towards the warehouse that is storing their Gloucesters."

"I want all the Knights of Round to move there immediately. They will not retrieve their Gloucesters. Have reinforcements meet them head on there. If I'm correct, the Glaston Knights are all on foot and most likely equipped with only guns. They shouldn't be a problem. However, if Zero shows up there with his knightmare, it may be difficult. His knightmare's defense is higher than anything I've ever seen. Kanon, if you'd be so willing, could you pilot a knightmare if it ever came down to it?"

"Yes, I've been trained but I'm not exceptionally good."

"Then I think it's time we took out the Avalon."

* * *

"Kallen! Kallen!" Under the mask Lelouch was in panic! Kallen wasn't responding! "Ohgi! Where's Kallen?"

"She had to eject. The Mordred took her out! Zero did you get Cornelia?"

"Yes I did. I also got Guilford, and the Glaston Knights."

"Really? Zero you're amazing!" Tamaki howled. Lelouch smiled from under his mask; yes he was quite amazing.

"Shit! The Avalon is approaching!" Cornelia said as she continued moving the Shinkirō closer to the warehouse.

"It's ok Cornelia, you and I will take care of it."

"What do you mean? That thing's defense system is amazing! And it'll most likely have knightmares at its disposal!"

"Cornelia, have you not noticed! I am Zero; the man of miracles!"

"Miracles or not you can't just fight them all at once!"

"All available units; head to The Glaston Warehouse!"

* * *

Kallen had managed to crawl out of her escape pod slowly. Her leg was bleeding badly. If she didn't apply a tourniquet she had a pretty good chance of dying. She tore off some of her shirt and tightly wrapped it around her injured leg; wincing as the pain surged though her body. "That stupid Mordred! I'm going to kill it!" Kallen lay back and looked up at the smoke-covered sky. "I wonder if Zero's worried about me."

* * *

Cornelia's predictions were correct. The Avalon carried Sutherlands with float systems attached to their backs. However the float systems were easy to target and the Shinkirō managed to destroy most of them and the ones it didn't destroy, they fell to the ground and met with the Glaston Knights and Burai. "Zero, this knightmare is amazing!" Cornelia said as she maneuvered it further away from the in-flight Sutherlands.

"I told you, I'm capable of anything."

"You speak very highly of yourself. Careful, pride is a sin."

"So is murder but that doesn't seem to be stopping me does it?" Cornelia smiled. She was beginning to like Zero.

Kanon looked out of the window of the Avalon and watched as the knightmare named Shinkirō destroyed countless Sutherlands. He was amazed by the power it had. _'At this rate, all our reinforcements will be taken out. How much power does that knightmare have?'_

"Kanon, order a retreat. The Avalon is pulling back. This fight has become unnecessary. Allow the Glaston Knights to have their precious Gloucesters. I believe I've lost this battle." Kanon nodded and exited the room.

"Prince Schneizel, you've allowed your greed of the thrown cloud your judgment. This battle was unnecessary from the moment it began."

* * *

"Another victory for the Black Knights! Yes! Zero is amazing!" Tamaki shouted as he and Yoshitaka grabbed each other's shoulders and persisted to jump up and down.

"They're retreating! Look at those stupid Britannians go!" Ohgi said as he pointed to all the grounded knightmares and the Avalon moving away.

"Ahem, I'm Britannian," Cornelia said as she allowed a small smile to cross her face.

"Well, you've joined the good side now so we're not calling you stupid!" Tamaki said still with a smile on his face. Zero looked around moving throughout the crowd of knightmares and people all celebrating their victory. C.C noticed his movements; they were jerky and unstable, as if he had lost his child in a crowd. She walked away from Guilford's team and began to follow the flustered Lelouch.

"Kallen!" Zero shouted. No one seemed to know where she had gotten off to. "Kallen! Where are you?!"

"Hey look!" Kento said as he motioned for Ohgi, Tohdoh and the others to look at Zero. "He's freaking out."

"Yeah…he is," Ohgi said saddened. "I guess Kallen actually means something to him."

"She's his bodyguard and the best knightmare pilot we've got," Chiba said.

"Not anymore, now that we've got Cornelia and Guilford," Tohdoh said with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wonder how they'll be incorporated into the plans."

"How did Zero manage to persuade them all?" Kento asked.

"Who knows. He's Zero; enough said." Tohdoh said as he turned around. Members of the Former Japanese Liberation Front followed him as he went to identify the dead.

"Kallen! Kallen where are you! Answer me!" Zero shouted. His tone was almost shrieking. C.C looked around silently until she noticed an unmoving figure atop a hill.

"I found her," she stated. Zero began following C.C up the hill until he couldn't take walking anymore. He broke into a run. He dropped to his knees when he saw all the blood.

"Kallen! Wake up! I order you to wake up!" Tears were pricking at Lelouch's eyes; threatening to fall down and drown him inside his mask.

"She's not breathing," C.C said as her eyes widened. She watched as Lelouch tore off his helmet and threw it at her. She caught it and watched as Lelouch began giving Kallen C.P.R.

"Hey, look up there!" Kento said as he pointed to the hill. He saw three figures, one lying on the ground, one with green hair and… "It's Zero! He's kissing Kallen!" Everyone was now looking up at the hill. C.C noticed everyone was beginning to get closer. She moved her body in front of Lelouch as he continued giving C.P.R to Kallen. Tears were falling from his eyes now. Without Kallen…he didn't even want to think about it. Kallen's eyes started fluttering until they finally opened slowly.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" she asked.

* * *

Thought I'd bring in a cliffhanger. I'm quite good at those actually. : )

Review and I'll return the favor, also this story will continue : )


	4. Attraction

I will restate my warnings now. This story is Zero/Lelouch x Kento AND Kallen x Zero/ Lelouch. Originally it was going to focus more on m/m but to be honest, I just FREAKING LOVE KALLEN! So you've been warned. Lelouch is a bi-sexual boy. However it said that in the summary so I'm guessing if you're reading THIS far into the story you'd already have accepted Kento and Lelouch as being some kind of a thing.

Credits go to 30 Seconds to Mars for lyrics. I do not own Code Geass. If I did, Kanon would totally be dating Schneizel!!! (I admit, I like the pairing too much)

* * *

A Beautiful Lie

**Chapter 4- Attraction**

Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?  
Does it feel like we've never been alive inside?  
Does it seem it's only just begun?  
It's only just begun

"Kallen, I'm sorry I've hid myself from you but I'm…I'm Zero." Kallen's eyes widened. Lelouch couldn't place whether there was fear, anger, happiness, or confusion in her eyes.

"Lelouch, at least you're not an old guy…" Kallen's eyes slid closed as she passed out from blood loss. C.C gave Lelouch back his mask as he placed the helmet back onto his head.

"Did anyone see him?" Tamaki asked.

"He's got black hair! That's all I saw!" answered another member.

"Damn! I wanna know!" Tamaki pounded his fists into his knees. Kento laughed lightly at the display of everyone's behavior. Yeah, he was curious also, but he could wait. Zero would show himself when he felt like it. After all, he finally showed himself to Kallen.

* * *

"Zero, Schneizel doesn't like to lose, he'll make up a plan and be ready the next time you appear," Cornelia said as she walked into the Black Knight's base. She looked around in surprise.

"You like it? It's also got a few warehouses that we use for knightmares. Also there are plenty of unused rooms so you and your men will all fit perfectly."

"Zero, I have one request to make," Guilford said. Zero didn't respond; he waited patiently for Guilford to ask his request.

"Some of the knights and I talked this over and we've all agreed that we don't want to wear the Black Knight uniforms. We want to wear our Glaston Knight uniforms."

"Done. Anything else?"

"No." Guilford looked away from the masked man. He didn't like being here but he would never abandon his princess.

"Cornelia, I'd like you to come with me. I have something I'd like to show you." Zero, C.C and Cornelia walked into Zero's private quarters.

"What's this all about Zero?" she asked with her usual demanding voice. Lelouch took his helmet off and faced his sister. Cornelia was stunned for a moment but then everything started to make sense.

"Father said you were dead…he lied didn't he?"

"He abandoned Nunnally and me. Now Nunnally is gone. I won't rest until I find her and kill him."

"You realize that after you kill him you'll either have to hide for the rest of your life or die a traitor, like me."

"You're willing to die after this is all over?" Lelouch asked.

"No. I'll find another way. Unlike you, I have persuasive techniques."

"My dear sister, haven't you noticed? My eye gives me the power of absolute obedience. I can bend anyone I want to my own will."

"Geass right? Kururugi told me about it."

"I have an idea. You intend on killing Schneizel right?"

"Yes."

"Then once I kill our father and you kill him, let's rule Britannia together. However, Japan must be returned to the Japanese and in return for that I'll let you be Empress and I'll just be Prince Lelouch."

"What about Odysseus and our other siblings?"

"Do you really think they want to become Empress or Emperor?"

"No, I don't. Let's do this, little brother." Cornelia held out her hand to Lelouch and he in turn shook it firmly. Things were going too well for Lelouch.

* * *

"So," Tamaki said as he eyed Guilford up and down. "Who do you think is a better pilot? Kallen or Guilford?" Guilford looked up in surprise.

Rakshata shrugged and replied, "Who knows, who cares. As long as they get the job done and don't damage my precious knightmares too much!" Ohgi laughed. He kind of liked the idea of having the Glaston Knights and Cornelia with them. It would further all the Japanese who were still in favor with Britannia to finally side with the Black Knights.

Kento entered the room and watched as Tamaki made a fool of himself. He chuckled under his breath as he watched Tamaki go around in circles around Guilford. The knight seemed to be getting annoyed, but didn't look as if he were going to do anything about it. "I think this is good." Yoshitaka said as he stood beside Kento.

"Yeah, I think it's good too." Kento clapped his friend on the back before turning to go down the hallway. He froze for a moment as he saw Princess Cornelia and Zero walking his way. The woman eyed him; measuring his size before allowing a curt smile to grace her face.

"Cornelia, you can find your way back into the main room. I'd like to speak with Kento for a moment." Cornelia nodded and made her way alone. Kento panicked under his skin. Why did Zero want to talk to him? "Follow me please." Zero turned around and went into Kallen's room. Kento followed him. Kallen was lying on her bed and smiled up at the two as they walked in. Kento thought he wasn't seeing things right. He watched in horror as Zero removed his helmet to reveal a beautiful, young teenager with a strange looking eye and a regular purple one. Kento didn't know how to respond. Zero's face...this was Zero's face. Kento just stared.

"Hi, Lelouch," Kallen said.

"L…Le-" Kento stuttered.

"My real name is Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch neglected to mention anything about him being related to the Britannian royalty. Kento nodded in acceptance.

"You're Britannian," Kento stated.

"Are you angry?" Lelouch asked.

"No. I'm just surprised. Why would you want to go against Britannia?"

"I have my reasons," Lelouch said thinking about a certain father of his.

"See, he's not an old guy! He's young!" Kallen defended. Lelouch laughed lightly. "However, I'm still pissed that you've been hiding this from me! We went to the same school! I almost killed you once because I thought you knew too much!"

"Kallen, you need your rest. Kento, I've trusted you with something that now only three people know. You, C.C and Kallen are the only ones who know of my identity. Don't let me down." Lelouch left the room while he placed his helmet back on. He purposely did not reveal to either of them that Cornelia also knew. If he had informed them of her knowing Zero's identity, questions would arise and he did not need those now. C.C would be the only one to know that Cornelia knew.

* * *

Kanon looked over battle tactics and strategies for the upcoming battles. He tried his hardest to forget about how angry Prince Schneizel was the night Zero broke his sister and her knights out of jail. However, that wasn't what made him angry. What made him angry was the fact that she went with Zero! Kanon didn't like thinking of how his prince looked as he slammed his fists down on his table. He didn't like remembering the harsh words that his prince said to him that night. He especially didn't like remembering his prince backhanding him across the face. Kanon sighed. Things were getting worse with each day. He wished that the Britannians would just give up Area 11. It was becoming too much of a hassle. Prince Schneizel walked into the room and looked over at his aide. The pink-haired man pretended that everything was fine. He smiled up at his prince and stood immediately at attention.

"Kanon, I've told you many times that you don't ever have to stand at attention when I walk into a room. Nevertheless, at ease." Kanon relaxed a bit.

"I've been looking at some strategies and I think we should combine a few of them."

"Your reasoning?" Schneizel asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Zero's mind is sharp, if we keep him guessing then he may make a mistake," Kanon offered. Schneizel seemed to consider it for a moment but then looked away.

"Cornelia's with him now. She'd never fall for something like that."

"Well, if she's under Zero's control, then she'll be following orders. It could possibly work." Kanon looked back down at the tactics. He kept remembering the prince's fumed face and the feeling of absolute pain as his prince hit him as hard as he possibly could.

"Kanon, I'm sorry," Schneizel said.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong!"

"Kanon, yes I have. I took my anger out on you and it was wrong of me. I'm just angry with myself." Kanon diverted all his attention to his prince. "I've been a fool. I should have never arrested Cornelia. She would have found Zero and she would have killed him and all this nonsense fighting would be over and we could go back to the mainland and be happy." Kanon sighed. He didn't know how to respond. "Kanon, please forgive me."

"I forgave you the minute you hit me." Schneizel looked over at his beloved friend and smiled warmly. They shared a moment of silence before returning back to their work.

* * *

Kento was practicing complicated knightmare moves alone when an unnoticed figure came into the room. The figure watched in awe as the man managed to move his knightmare in ways the figure thought were impossible for a Burai. Kento saw on his radar an unidentified figure in the near vicinity and immediately stopped his training. He opened his hatch and jumped down from the knightmare. "You're really good," Kallen offered. Kento smiled warmly.

"You feeling better?"

"Much. Hey want to spar in our knightmares?"

"You'd obliterate me," Kento said as he laughed.

"So! Come on let's spar!" Kallen jumped into her knightmare and turned it on. Kento didn't really want to, but he got into his knightmare and readied it for battle. Lelouch watched from the balcony as the two fought. It was a quick battle as yes, Kallen did obliterate Kento, but he had potential for his own special knightmare. The two got out of their knightmares and laughed. "You were right! Man that was too easy!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Kallen continued to laugh and sat down on the floor. Kento joined her by her side.

"Lelouch trusts you now huh?" Kento didn't know how to answer her question-like statement.

"I guess so. I don't know why though. I don't particularly stand out. I don't show off any ability that I may have and I'm not all that important."

"Kento, Lelouch recognizes things that we can't see. It's some strange talent of his." Lelouch stifled a laugh at Kallen's response. He was enjoying this conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand."

"Maybe because you've never hounded him for a reason or an explanation of why or what he is. You just followed and did what you were told."

"Great, now I'm just a loyal dog!" Kento laid back and stared up at the dim lighting of the warehouse.

"No you're not! You're just a better person than the rest."

"Thanks Kallen. That really means a lot to me." Kallen smiled and helped Kento to his feet. "C.C's probably going to want me to make her pizza. I'd better go get on that before she goes looking for me."

"I'll see you later then!" Kallen said as they both parted ways. Lelouch quickly exited his hiding spot in the warehouse and went to follow Kallen.

"Kallen, can I speak to you in here?" Lelouch opened a door to an empty room. Kallen walked in and noticed the lack of lights or furniture.

"It's just an empty room. I just wanted to talk, no real reason."

"Lelouch, what's really on your mind?" Kallen asked though a smile.

"Nothing honestly! How's your wound?"

"It's fine now. Actually, I want to talk to you about something." Lelouch waited for her to continue. "Kento-"

"I like him." Kallen stared for a moment before thinking of something else to say.

"Like him?"

"He's cute isn't he."

"Wait! What?" Kallen did _not_ expect this to come out of Lelouch's mouth.

"It's ok, you still remain cuter than the rest."

"Lelouch!" Lelouch broke out into a fit of laughter. Kallen crossed her arms over her chest and looked upon Lelouch sourly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ok, truth. I admire Kento, and yes I find him attractive, but I find you more attractive."

"I don't understand you! One moment you're all serious, then you're all sarcastic, and then you go crazy! What mood are you in right now!?!"

"I'm being serious."

"You…think…Kento's…cute?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm dropping you like yesterday's news!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Lelouch didn't finish his sentence. He pulled Kallen in and kissed her quickly on the lips. Kallen didn't know how to respond. Lelouch had an amazing talent for making people feel utterly confused.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means that if you died, I'd have a funeral service for you."

"Is that your strange way of saying you care about me?" Kallen asked slightly in a teasing manner but in all honesty, she really did want to know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So then I'm still confused about Kento."

"Kallen, it's hard to explain. I find him attractive, and occasionally it bothers me and occasionally I don't mind."

"That's called being confused."

"I know that! But…I like you…a lot. But I feel that if I got into some kind of relationship with you-"

"What makes you think I want to be in _some kind of relationship with you_?" Kallen asked. Lelouch looked slightly damaged. He wasn't expecting that.

"You don't?"

"There really is no joking with you. I was kidding. I like you too, Lelouch. You just have a strange and sadly vulnerable way of expressing your feelings. It's too easy to make fun of you. And I'm only making fun of you because you're being Lelouch and not Zero right now!"

"I know. Can I continue now? You've already managed to bruise my ego."

"By all means go on."

"As I was saying! I feel that if I got into a relationship with you, I'd keep feeling this…_thing_ for Kento."

"What makes you think Kento is even gay?" Kallen asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't know. I tested the water a bit when I noticed him having trouble with his zipper on his uniform. He blushed, if that stands for anything."

"He was probably embarrassed."

"Kallen, please help me here!"

"I am! I'm telling you I don't think Kento is going to go for you!"

"Are you saying that because you want me or are you saying that because it's the truth?"

"Well, ok. I guess I can't get around this anymore. When my brother was alive, Kento and him grew up together. They were the tightest friends I think I've ever seen. Well, at least I thought they were friends. Naoto and him had a special kind of relationship. One night when Naoto was about sixteen I walked in on him and Kento kissing each other. Naoto explained it to me the following day that he cared for Kento more than just a regular friend. They were still together when Naoto died." Lelouch didn't say a word. "I doubt he'd go for you. I'm sure he's still not over losing Naoto."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Then this makes what I'm about to do all the much easier. Kallen, would you go out on a date with me?"

"What?!?"

* * *

As a dorky author I'd like to state a few things. I FREAKING ADORE KANON WHICH IS WHY I ALWAYS PUT HIM IN! Annnddddddd I like how I make Lelouch crazy. : )

As I said, this story was originally intended for Lelouch x Kento, but I like Kallen, so she'll have her go arounds too.

I'll just say it again, I adooooreeee Kanon!

Ok, enough fangirl squealing : )

Review if you want the story to contine! I'll also review your stories too! Cause that's how I roll!


	5. Romance

I like this chapter a lot actually. However there is extremely mild boy x boy ness going on between Schneizel and Kanon (I couldnt help but be a fangirl) Also if you do not believe in God, do not take this chapter offensive. There is no preaching and I'm not stating my religious views, but a character in this story does believe in God. This chapter is basically all the pairings that I'm going to have in this story. However, if you want more of a pairing tell me, (no telling me less though or I'll cry cause I love these pairings too dearly.)

Credits go to 30 Seconds to Mars for the lyrics. I do not own Code Geass

* * *

A Beautiful Lie

**Chapter 5- Romance**

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
through the blood he can look, see the life that he took  
From the council of one  
He'll decide what he's done with the innocent

Kallen looked around nervously as she walked. It was bad enough that Lelouch almost begged her to go on this date. When she told her friends in the Black Knights they burst out laughing, everyone except for Kento; he looked away. Kallen figured it was because he knew that Lelouch wasn't just a boy she knew from school; he was Zero. _'Maybe he's jealous?'_ Kallen tried to reason with herself as she walked down the street with Lelouch. Lelouch didn't have to hide his appearance. He casually strolled down the street as if nothing was wrong. Kallen on the other hand was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. If anyone recognized her; it would all be over. Lelouch grabbed her hand and she blushed madly. _'What's he thinking?!' _They continued walking down the street until they approached a movie theatre. Kallen sighed in relief; at least in there she wouldn't have to worry about being recognized. Lelouch, like a gentleman, paid for the tickets out of his own pocket.

"Do you want anything to snack on?" he asked as they walked towards the concession stand. Kallen looked at all the snacks. She didn't want to abuse her power of being the woman on the date but she was really hungry.

"Large popcorn, those sour gummy worms and a Sprite?" she asked innocently. Lelouch chuckled and went up to the concession worker and ordered all that she had asked for.

"Are you not getting anything?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, I'm sharing with you Miss Fatty," Lelouch teased as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. The pair walked into the theatre. Kallen was relieved that the previews were already on. They found seats near the end of one of the rows and sat down. Kallen then became nervous. She held the sour gummy worms, Lelouch held the popcorn. The drink was in the cup holder between them. _'Would it be rude if I just reached over and grabbed the popcorn?'_ Lelouch seemed perfectly relaxed as Kallen looked over at him in the gentle glow of the movie theatre. She secretly wanted to punch him. Here she was freaking the hell out and he was Mr. Chill. "Popcorn?" Lelouch asked. Kallen accepted and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn into her hand. She felt a little more relaxed now that he had invited her to reach over. The movie began and Kallen stopped thinking about anything but the movie…for a few seconds. _'He likes Kento?! I never took Lelouch to be even remotely gay! Well actually…wait…nevermind. Maybe I thought of him as a little gay. I wonder if he's going to ask Kento on a date too. Does this mean that Kento and I are now competing? Wait…I don't even know if Kento likes him! I'm getting ridiculous. Why should I care if Kento likes him? I'll just have to kill him. Wait! What?! Kallen! What on Earth are you thinking?! Maybe I should talk to Kento and hear what he has to say. Yeah, I'll do that.'_ Kallen settled into her seat and remained focused on the movie for the remainder of it.

* * *

Schneizel sat at his desk pondering over bills that needed his approval, and papers that needed to be signed. He sighed in discontent as he looked out the window. Down in the courtyard Kanon was practicing hand-to-hand combat. Schneizel stood up to watch from a better angle. Kanon had been working hard on learning how to fight without weapons for almost five years. He believed that if the Britannian army relied too heavily on knightmares they would lack real skill and obedience. Kanon's skin was glowing softly as sweat clung to his muscles. His trainer was clearly an Eleven, which made Schneizel wonder what kind of combat he was learning. Schneizel never had asked Kanon his opinion on Area 11; he simply assumed that Kanon didn't care either way. Schneizel laughed softly to himself as he thought of the only thing Kanon seemed to have an opinion on; him. Kanon's love for Prince Schneizel had been apparent since they day the two had met. Kanon would constantly fuss over the prince and worry like a mother would about him. Schneizel was flattered actually. He deeply cared for his friend and was very thankful for him. Kanon's teacher swung his foot up and it connected with Kanon's lip.

Schneizel winced in pain as he watched the blood splatter. Kanon fell over and held up his hand signaling that the lesson was over. He stood up and walked away without saying anything to his Eleven trainer. Schneizel returned to his desk and pretended as if he hadn't seen anything. When Kanon walked in Schneizel looked up with eyes of worry. "Kanon! Are you ok?"

"My trainer hit me pretty bad. It was by accident though. I'm fine." Kanon walked over to a mirror and looked at the damage. His lip was swollen.

"Do you want any ice?"

"I'll get it myself. Your Highness should stay here and continue on with your work."

"Kanon-"

"It's fine. I'll be back soon." Kanon walked out of the room and down the hall. He made his way into the kitchen and put some ice in a bag. He washed the blood off of his face and placed the ice on his lip; wincing when the pain surged from the cold. He walked back into his own private quarters and looked at himself in the mirror. _'I don't know why he keeps me around. I'm not particularly useful. Am I like one of those trophy boys? Does he only keep me around because he finds me attractive? No, my prince wouldn't do that to me. He's honest to me. I'm loyal to him, just a dog; loyal. That's why he keeps me around. He knows he's safe when I'm there. I'm just his dog.'_

* * *

When the movie ended Kallen's nerves became erratic once again. Her heart was beating a little to fast for comfort and her palms were sweaty. "Lelouch? Can we just go back now?" she asked. Lelouch looked a little pained. "I mean, I'm just nervous. What if someone recognizes me? There are Britannian soldiers everywhere!"

"Could I at least buy us some ice cream first?" Kallen sighed. He was hell-bent on this date working out.

"Sure, why not." They walked to an ice cream parlor and Lelouch ordered two chocolate ice creams.

"Do you want to sit here and eat or go back?"

"Go back. I'm sorry-"

"I understand." They walked in an awkward silence for most of the remaining time. "Well, here's where I pretend I've walked you home."

"Yeah, I guess so. Where are you going to come back into the hideout from?"

"C.C's going to help me with that." Kallen was freaking out inside. She didn't know whether to kiss Lelouch or to not kiss him. Lelouch took a step closer to Kallen and grabbed both of her hands. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you nervous."

"It's fine, Lelouch. I did have a good time." Lelouch's eyes sparkled for a moment with glee. He kissed Kallen on the cheek softly. Kallen grabbed his face and placed her lips over his. They deepened their kiss with arms around waists and eyes closed. Kallen loved Lelouch's taste; he had a sweet flavor to him. Lelouch's mind went blank; he had forgotten who he was. The universe was gone, the Earth was gone; nothing mattered except this one kiss. And then…_shatter_, everything was back.

"I should be going inside now." Lelouch pressed his forehead to Kallen's.

"Yeah, I guess you should."

"Lelouch, I wouldn't mind going out on another date with you," Kallen offered as she pecked him on the cheek before turning around and going inside. Kento watched from his window as they finally decided to stop sucking each other's faces. Kento clutched his chest. Feelings that he thought didn't exist stirred his senses. Pain surged into his body as he crumpled to the floor. From under his bed he took out a photobook. He flipped through the pages. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared at one photo in particular; it was of him and Naoto, about two days before Naoto was killed. They were holding each other in front of a sunset.

"Naoto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you die."

* * *

Cornelia paced back and forth in the common room of the hideout. She needed to talk to her brother about battle plans and strategies. Guilford's eyes followed her every movement. Finally, Zero came into the room, brining all the attention to himself. "Zero! Where have you been? I've been waiting to talk to you all day!" Cornelia said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the room. Guilford's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden display. He stood up to follow but Cornelia stopped him. "It's fine Guilford. We can trust him." Guilford's eyes told Cornelia that he still didn't fully trust Zero, but he was going to allow it to slide. Cornelia smiled at her knight before dragging Zero down the hall and into her room.

"It's so clean!" Lelouch said as he stepped in. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"You've always been so messy, Lelouch," she stated as she lay down on her bed. Lelouch sat down on the couch and waited to hear what she had to say. "We need to ambush the Britannian fortress. I know its weak spots. If we do this then we can have a clear shot at Schneizel.

"It has weak spots?" Lelouch asked rather surprised.

"Its defense system can't cover it completely if there is an attack coming from each side, and the attacks have to be strong and I mean strong."

"So an ambush with highly powerful weapons at each side could work in penetrating its shields?" Lelouch asked for clarification. Cornelia nodded.

"How do we bring about this ambush?" Lelouch asked. Cornelia smiled a very wicked smile and unrolled a sheet of paper.

"This is how." Lelouch analyzed the paper before making any judgments. His Shinkirō would be in the front with some reinforcements. The Guren would be to the right with reinforcements as well. Behind the fortress would be Cornelia and her knights and the final, left side had a big question mark.

"It's incomplete," Lelouch stated.

"I don't know all your high powered weapons. I know with Guilford and I combined, and along with all the Glaston Knights we could easily make a large coordinated attack that would penetrate the fortress' defense systems. Once that happens, I'll lead a small group of people inside the back and we'll find Schneizel."

"If you get in before I do, don't kill Schneizel. I'd like to speak with him before you do." Cornelia's wicked smile spread across her lips. She loved the menacing tone Lelouch was using as he asked for Schneizel to be alive.

"What do you want to speak to him about?"

"Nothing important; just a nice chit-chat before he meets his doom. I'd rather him know that I'm not dead too."

"We need just one more highly powered vessel of any kind to get though the left side of the fortress."

"I've got an idea." Lelouch turned on his heels and placed Zero's helmet back on his head. He knew just the person to ask.

* * *

Kento sat in his room alone in the dark. He had stopped crying a long time ago, but he felt no need to move. A knock was heard on his door. "Go away! I'm busy!" Kento said.

"Lies. Let me in Kento!" demanded Zero. Kento stood up and moved over to the door. He turned the lights on and allowed Zero to step inside. Lelouch took off his helmet and held it in his hands. "Would you be willing to do something for me?" Lelouch asked.

"Depends, what is it?" Kento asked. Lelouch smiled. He liked how Kento wasn't head over heals loyal to him.

"Cornelia has come up with a wonderful idea. We're going to ambush the Britannian fortress. She's worked out the details but I seem to be lacking in another knightmare with the ability to blast a highly powerful attack at the fortress at the same time the other three do. This knightmare isn't built yet and it doesn't even have a potential pilot. I was wondering if we could make this knightmare for you."

"My own knightmare?" Kento didn't actually seem to excited about it.

"You'd get more recognition that way," Lelouch said in attempt to bribe the man.

"I don't know. It's a big responsibility. If I messed up, we'd all be in trouble."

"We're not going to rush this ambush. We need to build the knightmare and then have you test it to make sure you can use it properly. I'd never put you in a situation where you have never seen the knightmare before and expect you either to die trying or make it happen." Kento replayed his last statment over in his head a few times before coming to a conclusion on what he would do.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lelouch smiled in thanks. His eyes wondered over to a picture on Kento's nightstand.

"Is that Naoto?" Lelouch asked. Kento seemed surprised. He didn't recall telling Lelouch about Naoto!

"Kallen told me."

"Oh yeah, you two went on a date today. How was that?"

"It was nice. I enjoy being around her. She makes me feel good."

"Yeah…" Kento didn't seem too interested in the conversation, but Lelouch didn't want to leave just yet.

"Were you crying? Your eyes are red."

"Yeah. I saw you two kissing from my window and it just reminded me of Naoto. I just miss him, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lelouch asked sounding very unsure of himself.

"Ha, thanks but no thanks. What's done is done. He's dead and I'm still alive. His troubles are over now."

"No they're not." Kento looked up at Lelouch in confusion.

"I'm sure he's still worried about you."

"Do you believe in God?" Kento asked. Lelouch was severly astonished. He did not see that coming.

"I don't know what I believe." It was a truthful answer. Occasionally Lelouch believed and occasionally he didn't. He juggled religion and philosophy and eventually thought it was better to not think about it.

"I do. But I just don't understand. Why would God take Naoto away from me and leave me here alone?" Lelouch didn't want to talk to Kento anymore, but he knew if he left, Kento would only feel worse. Lelouch sat down beside Kento and sighed deeply.

"I guess, sometimes God takes people away because He misses them."

"But it's not fair! Naoto was so young!"

"Unborn children die too, even before they have a chance to see the world."

"I just don't understand why God does such cruel things sometimes."

"Maybe you're just looking at it at a wrong angle. God does everything for a reason. Maybe He wanted Naoto to be your guardian angel because he knew that you and him had a deep bond with each other. Maybe that's why you're still here; because on each step of the way, Naoto has been there right beside you."

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I don't think I could have allowed myself to live any longer if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome." Lelouch stood up and left the room. Kento looked at the picture of Naoto and smiled.

"I guess…I kind of always knew I wasn't alone. You've been here this entire time, haven't you?" The picture seemed to smile only brighter.

* * *

I hope no one got offended. In my novel _Oblivious_ the main character thinks about God a lot and no one ever was offended, but today at school (in my archaeology class) we were discussing evolution and a fight broke out between a religous person and a non-religious person. My professor ended it by saying, "20 bucks God decided evolution would be more fun and less work! ok next topic!"

I love my archaeology professor. She cracks me up. Let me know if you want any of these pairs to be more involved with each other. Review and the story will continue! And I'll review something of yours.


End file.
